Ryuzu Yourslave
|-|Base= |-|Mute Scream= Summary One of the main protagonists of the manga, Clockwork Planet, Ryuzu YourSlave is a member of the Initial-y series of automatons designed by the mysterious "y", a genius clockmaker who rebuilt the planet solely with gears after electromagnetic technology nearly drove it to ruin. Bearing capabilities far exceeding most ordinary automatons, she is found and repaired by Naoto Miura, whom she designates as her master to serve for life. Although her tongue is harsh and biting (due in part to her offensive language filter), she cares deeply for her master and the other members of the Initial-y series (whom she considers her younger siblings) and wishes to ensure their eternal happiness in her role as Naoto's servant. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Ryuzu Yourslave Origin: Clockwork Planet Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old (Her statement upon her awakening states that she has been inactive for roughly 172 Years) Classification: Initial-y series Automaton type - "YourSlave" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Scythe Wielder, Can move outside of the axis of time, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Casually tears apart scores of tanks and an automaton this size.) Speed: At least Supersonic (Jumped several kilometers away from a collapsing building "in a split-second" and reacts to artillery fire with ease), At least Infinite with Mute Scream (Enters "Imaginary Time" that allows her to move against the ordinary flow of time. She is thus able to go fast, slow, to the past, and to the future at will) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Easily lifts multiple people at once and guides her scythes through solid steel without resistance) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Easily tears apart giant automatons and tanks) Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived impaling herself with her own scythe, Automatons can easily resist gunfire) Stamina: Nearly limitless (As an automaton, she does not feel fatigue, and can fight for extremely long periods of time against her sister, Trishula Anchor, who runs on a Perpetual Motion Gear) Range: Several dozen meters with her scythes Standard Equipment: Several scythes with telescoping shafts that appear from her back, The Imaginary Gear, a special gear that forms the core of her being and grants her the ability to use Mute Scream Intelligence: As the eldest member of the Initial-y series and designed to be a dutiful partner and servant, Ryuzu possesses the highest cognitive ability amongst the Initial-y series. Extremely calculating and taciturn, she fights mercilessly to defend her Master. To this end, she is extremely proficient with her scythes, being able to shred her target's clothes off without laying a scratch upon the target in question with ease. At the same time, she is able to combat sixteen of the most advanced and powerful weapons on the planet short of the Initial-y series single-handedly while keeping her master safe. However, due to her role as "Your Slave" she thinks obsessively about her Master and will ignore anything that does not pertain to Naoto's safety during combat. Weaknesses: Somewhat cocky at times, Is bound to the protection of her master, Naoto, first and foremost, Mute Scream cannot be turned off until she runs out of energy, resulting in her immediate deactivation, A sufficiently powerful magnetic pulse will disrupt her internal systems, resulting in an immediate shutdown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mute Scream: An ability invoked by utilizing the Imaginary Gear to its fullest potential, Ryuzu is able to step into "Dual Time" or "Imaginary Time", an axis of time completely separate from the real world. In doing so, she is able to move at incredible speeds that allow her to defeat sixteen of the most powerful military automatons in the modern day in seemingly no time at all, with the machines simply detonating for no apparent reason to the outside viewer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Planet Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Robots Category:Maids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings